Keping
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kulepas rasa takut dan segan dengan menekan tombol 'send'. Kau tidak membalas hingga tiga hari setelahnya. / AU /


**Keping**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Akashi Seijuuro/Momoi Satsuki. Genre: Hurt/Comfort. Rating: K+. Other notes: AU.

_(Kulepas rasa takut dan segan dengan menekan tombol 'send'. Kau tidak membalas hingga tiga hari setelahnya.)_

* * *

Jarak adalah jembatan kita. Aku menantinya memendek sudah sekian lama. Tak kunjung jua tiba masanya. Kau betah di sana. Aku menepis rindu dengan mengirimkan sekian jumlah kata-kata, kubawakan cerita, kututurkan rasa, kuujarkan suasana.

Kulepas rasa takut dan segan dengan menekan tombol '_send_'.

Kau tidak membalas hingga tiga hari setelahnya.

* * *

Hidupku adalah setumpuk kepingan yang membentuk kisah. Semua orang tiba sebagai kepingan, menyesuaikan diri mereka dengan memori, terpasang di sana dengan rapi. Kau yang terbesar. Lucu jika kuujarkan bahwa kau sudah terlekat sempurna sebagai satu-satunya pangeran yang kucinta, karena dunia lebih suka menertawakan picisan yang mereka pikir tak sesuai kenyataan ketimbang turut memikirkan betapa makna sang pangeran adalah lebih dari yang kututurkan.

Delapan tahun lalu kaudatang melangkah masuk ke ruang memori, mencocokkan diri di dalamnya dengan perekat yang begitu kuat hingga kautak tergeser.

Besar tulisan di kepingan dirimu di dalam ruang memori tentang kisah pertemuan pertama kita. "Akashi Seijuuro," katamu dengan wibawa kali itu; melebihi sangkaku akan takaran jiwa anak sekolah menengah pertama. Kau dewasa.

"Momoi Satsuki," jawabku, mengulurkan tangan. Tahu bahwa calon ketua osis ini adalah seorang yang berkelas tinggi, senyumku kaku. Tapi kau menepisnya dengan balas memberi senyum yang menjadikan jantung ini hilang kendali.

* * *

Kaupergi setelah memutuskan bahwa belajar di luar negeri menjaminkan banyak hal untuk masa depanmu. Belum sempat terucap olehku sebuah pernyataan, kausudah membelah langit di dalam elang besi menuju tempatmu menajamkan asa untuk cita-cita.

Lalu di sinilah aku, satu tahun setelah kaupergi, masih menyimpan kontak yang menjadi penghubung tunggal rinduku dengan sosokmu.

Tapi kau jarang menanggapi.

Kau sibuk, aku mengerti, walau kadang jiwa ini lelah menalar mengapa aku masih terjerat olehmu yang telah jauh melangkah di depan.

Akashi Seijuuro, rambut merahmu kurindu—yang selalu menari di bawah kaki-kaki angin setiap kau berdiri di lapangan dan memberi instruksi untuk dekorasi acara-acara resmi yang sering kita urus berdua, kau sang ketua dan aku wakilnya.

* * *

All Out of Love, katamu. Lagunya lagu lama, kaubilang itu adalah lagu di era orang tuamu remaja. Kau perdengarkan padaku melalui _earphone_ yang salah satunya berada di telinga kirimu, ketika kita sedang beristirahat di tepi lapangan seusai mengawasi semua persiapan untuk acara api unggun—acara pelepasan para senior. Lagu favorit, katamu, dan aku langsung tertegun begitu mendengar lirik awalnya yang bercerita tentang seseorang yang berbaring di samping telepon dan menunggui sang kekasih hati lewat sana.

Tak pernah benak mengira bahwa sang lagu akan menjadi gambaran masa depan hidupku. Aku di sini, gambarannya tak berbeda dengan yang dilukiskan sang pencipta lagu yang dialirkannya lewat nada yang kausukai.

Pesan itu masih menunjukkan simbol centang saja, tanda bahwa kau belum menyetuh ponselmu, apakah kau alpa tentang janji beberapa hari lalu yang mana kau setuju untuk kujadikan objek inspirasi akan apa-apa yang hendak kutulis sebagai karya pengisi majalah? Apa kau lupa tentang aku, yang pernah menjadi wakilmu? Yang sekarang mengharap kau membalas rindu yang sedang membelenggu?

Akashi-_kun_, kenapa belum membalas pesanku?

* * *

Ada semangkuk buah yang tak tersentuh di meja yang dirapatkan pada tempat tidur. Strawberry. Aku menjadi obsesif pada strawberry sebab ada dua alasan yang semuanya terantaikan pada sosokmu, Akashi Seijuuro. Satu, warnanya membawakan memori tentangmu ke permukaan otak. Rambutmu persis ini. Aku suka itu. Dan kedua; kau dulu pernah memberiku ini di suatu hari, pada penjeda antara dua pelajaran yang melelahkan. "Ini untukmu," katamu, hanya singkat, namun kotak berisi buah itu langsung kautaruh di atas mejaku, "Kau pucat, makanlah ini sampai habis," tambahmu lagi.

"Tidak apa, Akashi-_kun_?" tanyaku, sedikit segan walau tangan ini rasanya ingin langsung memelukmu sambil menggumamkan rasa terima kasih di bahumu.

"Ya," jawabmu singkat, sambil berlalu melewatiku.

Kau dan strawberry di hari itu, bersatu, rapat menempeli dinding pikiran sebagai memori yang tak mau beranjak, kepingannya masih menjadi yang terbesar.

Akashi-_kun_, muncullah di layar ponselku.

* * *

- Lain kali aku tanya lagi, ya~

_= Ya. Akan kujawab sesuai dengan yang kuketahui._

- Terima kasih, Akashi-kun! ( 'w')/

_- _Akashi-kun

- boleh tanya lagi?

- apa yang kaupikirkan ketika mendengar 'strawberry'?

Tak ada pesan tambahan di bawahnya, bahkan sampai kantuk mengantarku pada lautan mimpi. Aku melewatinya dengan berkayuh dan aku melihatmu di sebuah pulau. Kau menunggu di sana.

Ya, lautan mimpi adalah penyejuk. Aku menemukanmu di pulau itu, dan hujan turun. Kau mengulurkan tangan untukku, dan memintaku untuk merasakan hujan meraba kulit wajahku sambil mendongak pada langit senja yang kemeraha, seindah matamu.

Ada bunyi berisik.

Hanya sekali.

Oh.

Aku terjaga.

_= Asam-manis._

Kau membalasnya. Akhirnya.

* * *

- Terima kasih! Aa, aku sudah dapat inspirasi sekarang~ (~ ^w^)~

* * *

Tidak dibalas lagi. Sudahlah. Mendapat ini setelah menanti sudah cukup untuk membayar hutang rindu yang sudah lama jatuh tempo. Rinduku sudah begitu sering jatuh tempo hingga saat itu terjadi, aku kewalahan untuk menanganinya, sebab rindu itu jadi selalu menagih sosokmu untuk hadir kembali dalam hari-hari, meski hanya lewat dialog singkat dan sapaan pendek lewat dunia virtual.

Terima kasih sudah membalasnya, Akashi-_kun_, terima kasih sudah membungkam rinduku dan memperpanjang jangka jatuh temponya. Aku akan bertahan sampai tenggat berikutnya.

Malamnya, ada dering yang mengalihkan perhatianku dari tugas presentasi yang bertenggat waktu esok hari.

_Seijuuro menandai Anda di fotonya_.

Aku mengeceknya, dan kulihat bahwa kau baru saja mengunggah hasil _scan_ sketsa yang dahulu pernah kaubuat di masa sekolah. Sketsa diriku. Lalu kau menandaiku di sana.

Kau mengingatku.

Aku masih ada di pikiranmu, bahkan di saat aku tidak mengontakmu. Kautidak selupa itu padaku. Aku masih melintas di pikiranmu. Aku masih menempel di dinding memorimu. Sekecil apapun keping itu, aku tetap ada.

Terima kasih masih mengingatku, Sei-_kun_.

* * *

A/N: i — don't know why i wrote this hahaha yang jelas, inspirasi diambil dari percakapan di BBM beberapa waktu lalu, karena idenya kurasa lumayan oke, kupikir menarik kalau kutulis. sekadar berlatih buat nulis dengan diksi yang berbeda. mmmm pas nge-beta, authornya lagi mabuk kepayang sama materi berupa rangkuman yang sebanyak bintang di langit jadi yea — thank you for reading! (kabur ngerangkum lagi)

.

.

p.s.: lagu All Out of Love, pernah denger? itu lagu yang indaaaah banget! lagu zaman ortuku memang, tapi kurasa itu lagu sepanjang zaman karena lagunya bagus sekali ;~;


End file.
